Spectron
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING ARTICLE CONTAINS VIOLENCE THAT MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME READERS AND VERY DEPRESSING SITUATIONS. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. Also, this article is pretty dark as well. So yeah, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED....again. K. Proceed if ya want. But, uh, it may NOT be scary or disturbing to you, so don't complain to me if it isn't. Welp, here we go...yeah. WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS, READ THE ARTICLE ALREADY! ''-Vorakor 'Spectron''' is the absolute demon of violence, and a former member of the Sins of 12, now current member of the group opposing the Sins of 12. He is partnered with Dread. Spectron was created by Fandom User Vincent Endethyst. He was a Mary Sue hunter, and usually killed the OC's that were too perfect. He also, like Terracus, hunted cringe over the fandom, but they only killed the artists who had good art but terrible concepts, such as yaoi, obese art, etc. He refuses to destroy Underlust mainly because one of his brothers likes it (Dread, aka Chris, demon of lust) Like Error, he is known for attacking and sometimes destroying bad and cringeworthy AU's. These include Niggatale, Freddytale, and Ponytale/Bronytale. As well as attacking AU's, he has also attacked and killed many people responsible for bad ships and yaoi art, especially of Asgore X Asriel and Fontcest. One user was in the process of making very sexual art of a Fontcest (Sans X Papyrus) ship. Their computer began to glitch, and Spectron entered through the screen, and proceeded to mutilate them (but keeping them alive) then erase all of their computer's data before smashing it to bits. He is the second most feared direct subordinate of the Sins of 12 among humans. Spectron also studied chemistry early at school when he was a human, and later on learned how to make poisons as a demon. In 6-tale, he will be voiced by Jeremy Pang. Origins/backstory Warning, people mentioned in this story are pretty messed up, and it’s a pretty tragic story as well. Originally, Spectron’s parents abandonded him at birth because they thought something was off with him. They literally abandonded him, without taking him to any foster home or anything. Luckily, he was found by a caretaker, abandonded on the streets. Feeling sorry for him, she picked him up and cared for him, and took him to her orphanage. There, he was raised, and he at first thought it was his actual home. He was devastated when he was told the truth. Nevertheless, he still remained there, as he was happy there. Fortunately, his caretaker had enough money to send the few kids she was orphaning to schools. They became literate and even grew up smart. One day, Spectron asked his caretaker for a name. She named him Mark. Mark Pascua Draker. Mark’s life as a kid was rather normal, but his next major event happened in his freshman year at a school in California. He had a friend named Lauren, and he secretly liked her. They were the closest of friends. But one day, Mark was planning to ask Lauren out. When he went to find her, he caught her kissing another guy. She was unaware that Mark liked her, so she entered a relationship with another guy. This broke Mark's heart into hundreds of pieces, and he spent the most of the days crying. Not only was Lauren now taken, but she no longer spent time with him. Mark had a deep wound in his heart that always bled but couldn't be healed. When he found out that Lauren became pregnant with her boyfriend, those pieces of his heart broke even more. The depression became too much for Mark, and he went insane. He ended up killing Lauren's boyfriend, and then the rest of the school, mutilating every student, teacher, and staff member to the point where their corpses were unrecognizable. After that, he hunted down Lauren's house and broke in while Lauren was giving birth. He beheaded her boyfriend with his chainsword, and decapitated the newborn infant. He then pulled off his mask and told her "This is all your fault. You only got yourself to blame. When you got a boyfriend, you just had to leave me out, huh? Guess I never mattered in your life. Well now look at me and what's happened to me. Are you proud? Hahahah, I know you are, YOU DIRTY HEARTBREAKER." and proceeded to run outside the house and douse it with gasoline before dropping a match on it. Much later, he was visited by Boravus, the demon of hatred. He told Mark that he was impressed with his actions, and offered to turn him into a demon. Mark wasn't thinking properly, so he accepted. He then became the absolute demon of violence and gore: Spectron. THE FOLLOWING IS FROM ROLEPLAY Many years later when Chibi Ink Sans reformed him, he fought for good. He and Chibi were a couple for a while, and even had children, but Chibi treated him like he was invisible and also left him. Now overcome with grief and upsetness, he was losing his sanity once again. Since Chibi left, only he could take care of their children. But they always reminded him of her. He couldn’t take it, and in order to prevent his insanity from snapping, he had to kill his children. Sure there were other alternatives, but he wasn’t thinking properly. Unfortunately, he was then filled with remorse and guilt. He then spent most of his days crying. If he wasn’t crying, he‘d be hiding in his hoodie. Later on in a high school, he met a girl named Tai Dustller. At first, Spectron was still crazy, and he attacked Killer Sally, her mother. She was apparently pregnant, which brought back tragic memories, and caused him to go crazier. Eventually, he calmed down and apologized. Tai forgave him, however. He began to calm down even further. Soon, he realized he was developing feelings for her. The two fell in love with each other, and began to date. END OF ROLEPLAY During the events of 6-tale, he was reformed by Infernox and Tai Dustller. He was partnered with Tai on various missions, and the two quickly became close friends. Eventually, they fell in love with each other and entered a relationship. Appearance Spectron wears a tight irregular white zip-up hoodie and white trousers that squeeze where his ankles are. He carries the two sheaths on his back, and his entire body is rather muscular. He wears a dark grey gas mask with twin gas canisters over his face. His clothing may be trousers and a hoodie, but they act more as a suit due to their strength and non-transparency. His feet are black with two long toes, but he wears black shoes over them. Due to wearing a gas mask, he makes loud breathing sounds, and his voice is very distorted and rather deep. Some sort of phaser distorts his voice. He is absolutely massive, at a height of 12'0 in his demon form. However, he only reaches 5'5 in human form. On his biceps are the two Chinese characters that create the symbol for "violence". The Ex-Sins badge can be seen imprinted on his forehead. As a human, he is relatively handsome as a 15 year old boy. He is a Filipino, Chinese, and Spanish boy with black hair and light, slightly tanned skin. Personality Spectron is fascinated with violence and gore, thus being extremely bloodlusted. In addition (or possibly even result), he is absolutely psychotic, though his natural quiet nature will sometimes hide this. He loves mauling his victims and eating them alive. He only kills in the most brutal, gorey, and painful way. His main finishing blow includes cutting into the victim's abdomen then prying the wound open with his bare hands. He has an undying and almighty hatred for bronies, beliebers, and yaoi artists. If he encounters one, chances are he will maul them on sight. Though seen as a ruthless, emotionless, and genocidal maniac, he can still feel love, as he still has a soul, though it is harder to grasp with telekinesis because of his large percentage of demon in him. However, after Chibi Ink Sans reformed him, he became much nicer and kind-hearted. But all he wants is to feel true love for someone and for them to feel the same way towards him. Usually, he is also rather rude and edgy. Before he was reformed, it's debatable whether he's truly insane and violent or just misunderstood. He is also relatively salty. Despite being seen as an emotionless, insane, and ruthless killer, deep down, he's very, very sad. Also despite that above, he has a sense of justice. He hates rapists and pedophiles, and will kill them upon sight. He also hates people who harm children or harm innocent lives as of now. After Chibi's departure (roleplay) Spectron has grown even more suicidal, unable to contain his intense sorrow and pain. He refuses to kill anyone, and even less refuses to mutilate anyone. Chibi's departure is extremely overwhelming to him, so much he is unable to identify humor or smile. His sadness even overpowers his anger. After Meeting Tai Spectron regained his sanity and also gained a new, sweeter side. Powers and Abilities Spectron possesses telekinesis, as well as hemokinesis (blood manipulation). He is very fast, and can also transform into a silhuetted Saurophaganax with glowing red eyes. Spectron is also immune to weapons created by surface beings, and if he's decapitated, the veins in his neck reattach it. His most common ability, however, is the ability to make decoys of himself (They are not sentient, nor are they conscious. He just positions them in his previous position using magic). He uses this ability to fake his own death and gain the element of surprise. He can summon barbed wire to tangle enemies in, like Error's strings, but they are unable to touch a soul, as they will just pass right through it. As a demon, he can possess others, usually leaving his host helpless to revolt. He can also leech determination and corrupt files as a demon. He also has a special power that only works on Mary Sues, but it allows him to kill them even if they can't die, but it only works on true Mary Sue OC's. This ability will NOT work on beings such as Asriel Dreemurr the absolute God of Hyperdeath as he is canon to Undertale. His main ability is to summon tyrannosaurus skull gaster blasters. They are slow, but incredibly powerful. However, Spectron's deadliest attack is his special attack, known as Epitome of Brutality. His mask breaks off (though as soon as it does so, a bright beam of red light restricts one from viewing his true face), which unleashes his concealed energy. He adds his soul power and his demonic energy to that energy, and grows stronger. When he gains enough power, he unleashes a huge bloodwave discharge, which expands in all directions, vaporizing or mutilating nearly everything in its way. Spectron also occasionally carries various poisons and a few syringes. These poisons include chloroform, ether, cyanide, antifreeze, and even arsenic, botox, and liquid polonium. However, he rarely uses these in combat. Despite having possession of chemical weapons and studying chemistry, he has never performed unethical experiments on anyone or anything. Spectron also carries electric "leechers", devices that drain energy from electric devices. In entity/Goo form, being amorphous, he can change the physical shape of his body at will. The black goo that makes up his body is also capable of infecting victims. All demons from his universe have this ability. He also carries many weapons, or any weapon he can find. Weaknesses * In demon form, Spectron cannot stand sunlight, and will burn in it if he's exposed severely to it, so he wears a full body suit in the daytime. He is also very weak to holy objects and magic unless he drinks the Pandæmonium Elixir. * While his head can reattach itself if cut off, it will not regenerate if it explodes. If that happens, he will be killed no matter what. * Spectron doesn't just wear a mask to hide his identity or to look intimidating. His actual face as a demon is unable to regenerate. If his mask is somehow removed and a bullet is fired through his head, he will die. * Due to wearing a gas mask in his second form, he has very loud breathing sounds, causing him to lose the element of surprise. * The gas canisters on his mask in his second form are highly combustible, as they are literally pure oxygen tanks. If shot with a bullet, they will explode, blowing his face off. * Like monsters, he is unable to handle an excessive amount of determination, so he must keep his leeching to a minimum. He will begin to lose his mind if he leeches too much determination. * Spectron is still insane, leaving him unable to think at most times. * Also because of his insanity, he is unable to keep quiet for long periods of time. * His strength will begin to decrease if he hasn't killed something within 24 hours. * Terracus is known to tempt and coax him, leading him into insanity outbursts, attacking anything that moves, even his own friends. * He is very emotional, and will sometimes cut himself or attempt to kill himself, though for some reason he will not die by drinking bleach, and in fact, likes to drink it. To him, bleach is just like very strong alcohol. * Despite having a mask fused to his face, he is known to sneeze and cough a lot more than usual for an unknown reason. His sneezes can be as loud as 85 decibels. * Because he wasn't finished with 9th grade when he ran off and went insane, his knowledge is somewhat limited. * If something emotionally shocking and/or traumatizing happens, his soul will shatter or snap in half, causing him to bleed. If the situation becomes worse, he will begin to melt/fall down. Many confuse this for him being too determined. * He is also vulnerable to fire or intense heat. It will burn through his jacket, and, if it is daytime, he will begin to burn and disintegrate. Fire can also be shot at his face, which causes the gas canisters on his mask to explode and blow his head to smithereens, killing him. * He's very lacking in ranged weaponry. Quotes "I'm a biological warfare chemist, not an engineer." '' –''Spectron to Vorakor after being asked to build a weapon. Relationships Orion Spectron is absolutely terrified of Orion, mainly because he is well aware of Orion’s capabilities and anger issues. Error!Sans Despite helping Terracus in capturing Error, he was good friends with him, helping him destroy cringeworthy AU's. Now, however, Error hates him for protecting anomalies. [[Maguto|'Maguto']] Spectron is indifferent towards Maguto, but still looks out for him. [[Karma|'Karma']] At first Spectron hated Karma, but now he's ok with her, and the two are close friends. [[Infected|'Infected']] Spectron continuously taunts Infected, insulting him and possibly to coax him in his head. He may be well aware that Infected is a formiddable opponent, but he still shows no fear towards him. [[Tai Dustller|'Tai']] Spectron loves Tai with all of his heart. The two are dating, and Spectron is also highly protective over her. Gallery SpectronConceptArtvsFinalArt.png|A comparison with Spectron's earliest concept art VS his final concept art. Spectron 1st form.PNG|Spectron's concept art (Final design) Spectron Final Art.jpg|Spectron's concept art (First design) Spectron New.PNG|Spectron's current art Spectron Gaster Blasters.PNG|Concept art Spectron's Blasters Chibi Spectron.png|Concept art Chibi Spectron (How to make spectron look cute) IMG 1890.png|Corrupted Concept art Spectron CorruptedSpectron.png|Fully Corrupted concept art Spectron Spectron Form 2 Sprite.png|Sprite of Spectron made by TheNitroFlamer Mobtale Spectron.PNG|Spectron's mobtale suit Triggered Spectron.png|Spectron after someone he's talking to mentions that they think Fontcest is cute Trivia * Spectron may be the only member of the Sins of 12 to wear a full face mask (Though it is possible Blasphus does), but he's far from mysterious. * In demon form, his mask can't be removed, as it's fused to his face. Thankfully, he never itches. It can be removed by switching to human form, though. * Despite being absolutely massive, he is the forth shortest member, being slightly taller than Dread. * Spectron has never revealed his face after he began to wear the mask, even when he was still a human (Except for when he murdered Lauren's boyfriend, then took it off to show her the pain she caused) * Spectron used to wear half of a gas mask in his earlier drawings to have ever existed. He also, like the rest of the Sins of 12 (Back then called the Sins of 11, as Blasphus had not yet been created), was modeled in a Minecraft skin format. * His main weapon used to be a rapier, but was changed to something capable of more brutality, something similar to a chainsaw. * He only gained the ability to drain determination and summon blasters when he became exposed to the Undertale multiverse. * Like the rest of the Sins of 12, Spectron is not initially from the Undertale universe, but he followed Vincent into it. * Later on, he gained a power that allowed him to kill any Undertale character or oc that had a strong amount of hatred directed at them by the fandom. * When sightings of him were reported in Spain, he was given the nickname "El bestia pintado en sangre" Or "The Beast painted in blood". * Spectron's backstory was based off an event that happened in his creator's life. One day he heard that a girl he liked was pregnant (though it was later revealed it was just roleplay), and he went insane for a short amount of time. * His alternate form is a Saurophaganax, which was a theropod dinosaur that lived in the Late Jurassic. It resembles Allosaurus, but much bigger, and nearly as large as Tyrannosaurus. * His layer when he was in the Sins of 12 was an abandonded mental asylum. There are no ghosts there because he ate them all. He also used to stage raids on morgues and mortuaries to use them as "cafeterias" (you should know why, eughh ��). * If he hears that any girl around his age becomes pregnant, he will go insane again, and most definitely kill the infant before birth. He can't help it, though, as that moment when he heard Lauren became pregnant was so traumatizing, it left a mark in his personality and how he functioned. * Contrary to popular beliefs, Spectron's name is NOT a reference to the suffix "tron", A suffix commonly seen in robot names. His name is actually a reference to the word "specter", which means ghost. * Of all the Sins of 12, Spectron has the largest arsenal, having numerous torture or killing devices, such as axes, chainswords, makeshift flamethrowers (not canon), spiked bats, barbed wire, etc. * It is unknown how, but he knows several interrogation or execution techniques, including waterboarding and walling. * Like the rest of the Sins, he was nerfed due to being slightly over-powered. * When he was a part of the Sins of 12, he was so crazed and violent that Orion ordered Infernox to put a collar on him and have him on a leash. To this day he's still made fun of for this. Infernox also threatens to put it back on him whenever he misbehaves. * He is the only Ex-human Sin member to not have died before becoming a demon. * He hates Fnaf because to him it's "not scary at all" * He has 9,374 lifetime human and monster kills. * He almost never uses guns. * He would be classified as a "Ultracarnivore" An animal that ONLY eats meat. * He is Chinese, Filipino, and Spanish (Spain). * NEVER look Spectron in the eye when he's scared. This will cause him to go berserk and attack nearly everything in sight. * His name in Spanish is "Fantasmaros" * He plays electric guitar. * His name used to be Massacre. * He is Vincent Endethyst’s favorite OC, though he sometimes rivals with Dread for that spot. * He is the only Sin to not have a personal weapon. Category:Demons Category:Insane Category:Crazy Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Depressed Category:Sad Category:Male Category:Horror Category:Ghosts Category:Sins of 12 Category:Murderers Category:Mass murderers Category:Heroes Category:AntiHero Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Codeless Category:Ex-Sins